


Hall of Accords

by Jordan_5678



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Minor clary, jalec(mentioned), minor izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_5678/pseuds/Jordan_5678
Summary: This is my alteration to what happened in the books. To me there wasn't enough 'malec' in that moment so this is me trying to put that in there. This is the hall of accords scene where in the books they came out to the public.Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine but belong to Cassandra Clare only the plot is mine.





	Hall of Accords

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers and thank you for clicking in this story. So in this story i am going to put my own twist on how this actually happened in the books, hope you like it.

Alec's POV:  
As i maneuvered my way through the crowd, i slowly turned, and that was when i saw him. Magnus. Even in all black he manages to stand out from the crowd. I really think this could be something special between us, but will this be worth it in the end. Eventually i will die and it will cause him so much pain, and hurting him is the last thing i want to do. But I can't think like that, i could lose Magnus today and he wont even know how much he means to me. With that last piece of assurance i was on my way to him not knowing what was in store for us.  
"Magnus!" I yell across the room. He lifts up his head searching for whoever called his name. I reach him just as he turns my way. "Hey" we both say to each other at the same time, and we both look at each other waiting for the next move."So i was thinking, and i want you to be my partner in the battle." "I don't know if that is the best idea, Alexander" he says to me shyly looking away from my eyes. "Why," question him worriedly. "Look Alec, there is a reason why we weren't working before, you refuse to acknowledge me, and you're still in love with Jace, and that hurts to know i lo- care about you so much but while I'm looking at you like your the best thing in the world, According to some people, it hurts to see that you look at Jace that way." When he was done he looked away sadly.  
Hearing him talk like that hurt me to see how hurt he was. "Magnus, before when Clary used that rune earlier to show the person who we love the most, i didn't see Jace..., i saw you, and i know that it may not be much but i want to be with you... not Jace. Slowly he looked up at me with the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Really.” He questions me still unsure. "Yes, now can i please make us partners for this battle." He shakes his head as confirmation. As i put the rune on my hand i start to think of how happy i am now that Magnus knows how much he means to me.  
Once we've finished with this task, i take his hand in mine and pull him closer. "Alec people are looking." He tells me worried that someone will catch on. "Well let's give them something to look at then shall we." Before he could comment i pulled him closer and kissed him softly. At first Magnus didn't react to the kiss, but then he slowly cupped my cheek, as i wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel all of the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring and judging me, but none of that mattered the only thing that mattered was us and the love we felt for one another.  
Eventually though, we had to stop. We were running out of oxygen, and the constant burn of incredulous stares on my back only reminded me that we were about to go to war. We broke apart, panting slightly, and I looked at Magnus, trying desperately not to turn my eyes to the crowd of shocked people. His hair was ruffled where I'd run my hand through it, his lips were swollen, and his face was flushed, his vertical pupils dilated in lust. God, he was stunning. "I love you," I told him, voice low and husky. His lips twitched in a grin."I love you, too, sweetheart. I think you may have outed yourself," he added wryly. I snorted."No, really?" I retorted dryly. "I don't care. This was bound to happen sooner or later," I reasoned with a shrug, slipping my hand into his.  
Together hand in hand we walk toward the exit, where we were greeted by Izzy, and Clary who gave us a big smile, and said "Finally!" Magnus and i smiled at one another and walked out of the hall together ready to face whatever we had to fight in our future. Yes, i tell myself. This will totally be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers, and thank you for finishing my story. Did you like it if so please give a little kudos and comment. Once again thank you for reading, and until next time...


End file.
